Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mechanism for supporting a cover lid of the type movable between a closed position covering a surface of the machine frame and an open position spaced from the surface. The present invention particularly is directed to such a mechanism for supporting an original document cover lid of an electrostatic copying apparatus.